al marcharte
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Edward no regresó en Luna nueva y Bella continuó con su vida al lado de Jacob y tiempo después el volvió, pero ya nada era igual. Estas son las palabras que le ha dedicado bella a su antiguo amor. los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el poema es de mi autoría. es sólo algo que hice para descargar mi melancolía. jajaja rimó.


**Es una idea que ha estado rondando por mi mente, trata del sentimiento de pérdida.**

_**Disclaimer:**__los personajes de la saga twilight pertenecen a stephenie meyer y el poema es de mi autoría, (cuando lo compuse estaba muy melancólica)_

*****AL MARCHARTE*****

Cuando te marchaste, me quede ahí, petrificada y llorando amargamente, cuando me abandonaste, sólo pude quedarme ahí llorando por todo lo que habíamos pasado y frustrada por lo que ya jamás podría ser debido a tu decisión.

_Te vi partir Y me quedé sentada_

_Llorando ahí, Totalmente frustrada_

Me abandonaste y juraste que jamás volverías, yo te creí y en la obscuridad me perdí. Dijiste que ya no era importante y que ya no tenía nada que ofrecerte. Perderte fue lo peor que me había pasado en mi corta vida. Dijiste que jamás te arrepentirías de esa decisión…

_Prometiste no volver, y creí que era verdad_

_El sentimiento de perder… me hundió en la obscuridad._

Ahora has vuelto, tan frío y distante como siempre. Pero te das con la sorpresa de que yo ya no soy igual. Creíste que te esperaría para siempre, y erraste miserablemente. Es que acaso no te diste cuenta, que al perderte me desmoroné, como un castillo de arena a merced de la marea?

_Y te vi partir, sé que te perdí_

_Y él llegó para siempre junto a mí_

_Ahora estás frente a mí y él junto a mí_

Me digo a mi misma que ya no siento nada por ti, que mi corazón es de él y no de ti. Trato de convencerme de que los recuerdos con las noches junto a ti se han borrado, que no sueño con que me tomes y me hagas lo que se te antoje. Y te juro que realmente lo creí… realmente me convencí de que no volvería junto a ti.

_Ya te olvidé, ilusamente creí_

_Me convencí que en el pasado te dejé_

Respecto a ti hay una disputa en mi interior. Dos sentimientos semejantemente opuestos, impulsados por los mismos motivos. Ya no hay posibilidades de un nosotros y lo que muere al último ha caído marcando el fin. Solo nos queda recordar lo que vivimos, llorar por lo que perdimos y añorar lo que no tuvimos.

_Aunque te amo, te odio_

_Para nosotros la esperanza_

_Ya no existe, se extinguió_

_Y solo queda la añoranza._

Creímos que era amor, porque queríamos que así fuera. Nos dejamos llevar y nos hundimos en el desamor, nos engañamos y al final la verdad nos golpeó. Lo nuestro no era más que un simple vicio y ahora en el pasado deberá quedar enterrado.

_Amor ficticio, Desamor disfrazado_

_Tan sólo un vicio, enterrado en el pasado._

Un ciclo se cerró y otro se abrió, nuestra historia fue así. Tú dijiste adiós y mis lágrimas él curó. Un cuento inició y el otro se acabó. No hay nada que cambiar, porque la vida siempre ha sido así. Uno gana y el otro pierde.

_Y es que te vi partir y lloré por ti_

_Él llegó a mí y te olvidé por fin._

Los años pasaron como segundos. Y en un pestañeo un vida entera transcurrí, yo he cambiado y tú sigues igual, yo crecí y envejecí y tú sigues igual. Fue tan rápido que parecía un sueño. Pero es verdad, lo sé y tú también.

_Tan efímero, parecía falso_

_Pero ¿es verdadero acaso?_

Te di todo lo que poseía, mi corazón fue tuyo y tú lo desechaste, mi alma e incluso mi cuerpo. Para ti nunca nada fue suficiente y mientras consiguieras lo que querías nada te importó. Él llegó a recoger los pedazos de mí, que quedaron después de ti. Como un tornado arrasaste todo a tu paso y del único obstáculo que se te interpuso no quedó un pedazo.

_Te entregué mi corazón Y lo estrujaste y aplastaste_

_Y nada te importó El daño que me provocaste._

Ahora dices que te arrepientes, pero ya no hay marcha atrás y al destrozarme te destrozaste. Casi desaparecemos totalmente, pero no fue así, y ahora, lo que queda de ambos, ya no es suficiente tan sólo nos atormenta y tortura sin fin.

_Y solo quedan fragmentos de mí, de ti_

_Tan solo tormentos que no tienen fin._

Porque tú fuiste un vampiro, que se adueñó de mí y tan sólo te dedicaste a huir. Yo fui solo una chica, que muchos errores cometí por solo pensar en ti. Y él… él solo fue aquel que recogió los pedacitos de mí. ¿No es así Edward?

**Únanse al lado obscuro y déjenme un review.**


End file.
